


1000 Years

by saintvaast



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jasper is alive, M/M, Necromancy, at 3 am and it shows, but if u like it i will cry, its just a lot of feelings, lmao im only posting this for an easily accesible & sendable link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvaast/pseuds/saintvaast
Summary: Max needs to finish his necromancy project and there just so happens to be a ghost on spooky island.
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1000 Years

David wasn’t ready, Max knew that but it was bound to happen eventually, and he needed to finish his project on necromancy. So there he sat, on the edge of a large pentagram, with Harrison, Nerris, Nikki, and Neil, and an unsuspecting Jasper in the middle. Harrison fumbled through the book as Quartermaster sat beside him, giving him pointers and tips as if he’d done this several times before. Which he probably has, knowing him. Max looked at the pentagram. It was made of a plentiful amount of multi-colored crayons, provided by Dolph. 

Max glanced over as Harrison started chanting words from the book. Max sat up straight as the air around them heated and began moving and blowing. Harrison’s eyes turned white, which Max assumed was normal for necromancy. Jasper started glowing. A bright white light flashed, and a sound like an explosion in reverse carried on the wind into Max’s ear. 

And in the middle of the now melted pentagram sat a guy in his early 20’s, in outdated clothing and covered in scars. 

“Jasper.”

He sat in silence for what seemed like forever, while Harrison lay unconscious on the ground on his edge of the circle. Neil was gaping at the man, Nikki was silently vibrating with excitement, and Nerris was clocked out beside Harrison. Jasper was gaping at his hands, breathing haphazardly, as if he didn’t know how. 

“What- what in the HELL did you guys do to me?” he stuttered, going to get up and failing spectacularly, probably because he didn’t know how to use a body. 

“Necromancy! Hell yeah!” Nikki shouted, unable to contain her excitement any longer. Jasper looked horrified. He let out a noise that sounded like it was supposed to be words but came out as more of a verbal key-smash. 

“So, next part of the plan, we bring Jasper back to camp, show him to David and pretend that the whole dying thing never happened, and wing it from there,” Max said matter-of-factly as Nikki bounced around Jasper, poking him as he flinched. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Just follow our lead. And don’t mention a fucking thing about you dying. Not a word. Not a single. Fucking. Sound. You got it? Or I’ll have your head on a spike faster than you can say, ‘That escalated quickly’. David is completely unaware of your death, and learning about it now would probably break his spirit so hard Hephaestus himself couldn’t fix the damn thing. Here’s your story: you’ve been moving around, seeing the world, and stopped by to say hi, but your car fell over a ridge in a storm on the way here and you found yourself awake here on Spooky Island purely by coincidence where we found you. You stick by that story until the day you die, got that?” Max was now grabbing Jasper’s shirt collar, yelling very loudly to get his point across. Jasper nodded quietly, not in the mood for a fight. Max let go. 

“Fucking good. Now let’s go. I finally have enough research to finish my goddamn social studies project. Fucking David, making me study stupid witchcraft culture, goddAMN can he just-” Max continued mumbling as they traveled through the woods, Max dragging Harrison’s limp body and Nikki carefully carrying Nerris bridal style. They reached the beach, then boarded the boats, Max tossing Harrison onto the boat floor like a ragdoll. Jasper winced. That was gonna hurt when the kid woke up. He reached down to try and pull the kid into a better position, settling for propping him up against the side and using his hand to pillow the kid’s head. 

They rowed in silence, Max’s boat with Jasper and Harrison pulling ahead. Jasper tried not to think about what was going on. It was way too much. He would say it was a dream, but ghosts don’t sleep. And this dream was all too real. Jasper really started to take in what was around him now, shivering when he realized that he could feel cold for the first time in years. The lake was covered in mist, and the air was humid. It was like the time right after a storm. The lake was still though, alarmingly so. The only ripples were the ones caused by the boats as they moved slowly towards camp. The sky was dark but rimmed with an unnaturally pulsing purple. The stars above were twinkling brightly, despite almost being drowned out by the giant full moon up in the sky. Jasper felt a shiver up his spine. This was most certainly not how the sky was supposed to look. It was overbearingly creepy. But Jasper kept his mouth shut, for fear of Max. The dock approached more swiftly than anticipated, but Max brought the boat to a full stop. He got off the boat and looked at Jasper expectantly. Jasper grabbed the unconscious kid and clambered out of the boat, almost falling right back into the water on the other side. Max caught his arm to stop him.

“Come on, you fuckin’ idiot, we’re gonna go show you to David. Remember your story- or at least, agree with everything I say while I tell your story for you. And when David inevitably asks what happened to Harrison, say he ran into a tree. It’s a believable story,” Max ordered as he dragged Jasper along while Jasper carried Harrison. A figure appeared in the distance from the mist, pacing. As they got closer, the figure noticed them and ran over to them, revealing David, face lined with worry.

“Max! Where have you been? What happened to Harrison? Where are your fellow campers? And who- who is…” David trailed off as he looked Jasper up and down. His face went red. Then something clicked and gears started to turn in his head. 

“You look familiar…” He mumbled, face still a little blushed. Jasper started to panic, sweat dripping down his face. 

“i-I- uhh… I! I- I am mmmm, uh-” he stuttered, utterly terrified of giving anything away that might suggest that he was a ghost brought back to life by a group of pre-teens for the purpose of a social studies project on the culture of ancient witchcraft. Max slapped Jasper’s arm to shut him up.

“David, you remember that old friend you told us about in that car ride that almost killed Space Kid? And you remember how you told us that he was picked up by his parents? Well, turns out he’s been traveling the world and was in the area and decided to swing by but his car veered off an edge into a river and he woke up conveniently placed on Spooky Island where we just so happened to be stargazing. He isn’t too hurt. Like, at all. Miracle, isn’t it? And Harrison? He ran into a tree because he’s an idiot. He was looking at the sky because it’s a weird astral event tonight. Also, Quartermaster came along too. To tell us about the occult meaning of the sky. He also started ranting about how tonight is the perfect night for necromancy and resurrection and shit. Bunch of poppycock. But I got him to spill enough info for me to finish that stupid presentation you wanted,” Max explained to David, watching David’s eyes light up at the mention of Jasper. He stood, flabbergasted, staring at Jasper. And suddenly he jumped on Jasper, who by some miracle stayed standing. 

“Oh, my golly gosh goodness! I’ve missed you so much!! I never thought I’d see you again! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh… I- I can’t begin to-” Jasper realized that David was crying into his shoulder. He didn’t know how to deal with the situation, he- had David really missed him that much? He figured David had forgotten about him...

“Ah, I’m sorry, this is probably such an overreaction. We haven’t seen each other since- what? I was 12, I think, and you were 13. Oh, I- I don’t know what to say…” 

Jasper was surprised to find tears flowing down his cheeks too. He slowly put his arms around David, fully taking in the situation. He’s been trying to get David’s attention for years. Yelling his name while he was hiking. Just another voice on the wind. Trying to chase after him while he adventured through the woods. Never fast enough. Watching him grow up without Jasper. And now, for the first time in 10 years, ten long years, ten years that stretched out and turned into centuries. Jasper tightened his grip around David’s shoulders. Finally. Finally. David was here. David saw him. David heard him. David was crying over him. David felt him. He was there. He was really there. Jasper was real. He was alive. He had a presence. For the first time in  _ ten fucking centuries _ , Jasper is real. Jasper is here. Jasper is alive. He felt David pull back and almost pulled him right back into the embrace. But he let him go. He’s there. David is looking at him. David is here. Jasper is here. They are on the same plane of existence. They are there. Jasper didn’t have control over his face, he doesn’t care what he looks like. David watches in shock as the tears stream free down Jasper’s face. Jasper’s face is shocked. It’s processing and then he smiles. He smiles so wide and true and it’s the happiest smile David has ever seen. And suddenly he’s wrapped in Jasper’s arms. He’s surprised, but he hugs right back. And he feels Jasper shake. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he holds Jasper. And this time Jasper pulls back. 

“I can’t… I- it’s been ten centur- ten years, ten years and finally, you…” He doesn’t want to break the promise to Max, but he doesn’t know how to explain his feelings without mentioning his death. The ten years that became ten centuries because he was just cursed like that. 1,000 years of watching from the sidelines as his friend grew up without him. Trying to call out to him. Trying to say what he never could. Trying to do  _ something _ that made a difference. But he was small. He was dead. He was a ghost. 1,000 years of isolation. And now Jasper is here. Really  _ here _ . He opens his mouth. He closes it. He looks at Max. Max is glaring at him. Jasper needs to make a decision. He can’t talk. He can’t figure out what to say. He’s going to lose this. He needs to say something. SAY SOMETHING. He starts to despair. He moves his hands about. His throat won’t work. He’s silent again. He can’t speak. He’s not here. He gets out of his throat, in a last-ditch effort,

“Davey?”

“Yes, Jasper?”

Jasper chokes on a sob. He IS here. He’s here. But what can he DO? 

“He’s got a speech impediment. He can't talk right. Don’t expect him to know how. Or something. Anyway, this is touching and all but-”

“I died.”

David stares at Jasper. His face is filled with shock. 

“I made the wrong decision. I went into the cave and set off some explosives. And I died. And I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn't. I was still there. But I wasn’t. I was a ghost. And I watched as everything passed without me. For 1,000 years. Because I’m just cursed like that. I watched, as you went on. You never even  _ knew _ I was dead. I died with so many things yet to say to you. And you went on. I tried to call out to you. For 1000 years. And you never heard. Because I wasn’t there. I yelled your name while you hiked. I was just another voice in the wind. I chased after you while you adventured through the forest. I was never fast enough. I watched you as you grew up without me. I stayed on the island with the things I could never say. You went off. I watched. With the things I never said to you. For 1000 years. And I wasn’t there. And yet I had to be. I watched. I was forced to watch. Watch memories I was supposed to be in. Where I was gone. But I wasn’t fully dead. Because even a child is allowed no mercies. So I watched as you went on for 1000 years. It was suffering. And it was my fault, no one else’s. Maybe that was why I suffered. I made the wrong decision. But… I’m here. You can hear me. You can see me. I am here, I’m here. After 1000 fucking years, I’m here. And I make a difference. I’m here, making footprints in the sand like I never thought I’d be able to do. And I can finally say the things that I’ve waited to say.”

David is sobbing. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to do. He’d been haunted by Jasper’s disappearance his whole life. He had thought Jasper hated him. He’d been unable to properly grasp how much Jasper meant to him until he disappeared. And now, it turns out that he’s been suffering because of him. David caused Jasper that much pain. Jasper suffered. David doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. So he does the one logical thing.

“What did you need to say?”

“I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I wanted to grow old with you and always be together. Stick together. I wanted to be your friend forever, and I realized too late that I wanted more than friendship. I couldn’t tell you because I was too cowardly. And then I died. And then I just fell more and more in love as I watched you grow. And I regretted not telling you more and more. And I watched the memories you made that I was supposed to be in. I was supposed to always be with you. I wished for true death. Just the end of existence. Because I wasn’t there. And that was selfish. But I needed to tell you. And so I kept on existing. And watching. And I’m truly sorry that I have to burden you with this. You are your own man. You need to find your own love with someone special to you. You’re fully grown. I’m still just a childhood friend. I haven’t even got a high school education. You haven’t seen me in 10 years. And I’m 98% sure you don’t swing my way. But now I’ve said my fill and I can rest easy. Where I go from here, I have no idea. But I hope, genuinely, with all my heart that you find happiness. And someone to love. And a life that makes you happy. Maybe you’ve already found it here. Maybe it’s yet to find. I don’t know. But good luck. Goodbye.”

David grabbed Jasper’s arms. He couldn’t go. Not now. That would be truly cruel. 

“Don’t go. You have to stay. You can’t die now. You have at least 80 years left to live. You can’t- you can’t just come back to life, say something like that, and then  _ leave _ . You have to at least try. Try to do something. You can’t throw 80 years away because one goal is completed. Come up with another goal. Live for that goal next. Once you’ve accomplished that, rinse, wash, repeat! You can’t just… give up. I know it’s hard, but trust me. Can you stay here… for me?”

Jasper stares at David blankly. He’s wanted to die for so long. But now, he has a chance to live. David wants him to take it. So Jasper says,

“Ok.”

David smiles. Jasper smiles back at him. 

“What am I supposed to do now though? Where do I go? Where do I stay?”

“You could easily be a camp counselor.”


End file.
